Gone
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Tantas cosas que todavía habían faltado decir, vivir, y tantas cosas que no se harían. Era lunes, lunes veintidós de marzo. Faltaba poco para que empezara de nuevo el ciclo en la universidad. Songfic


Mai mai, HOY es el día de mi fanfic número 100 y obviamente este número tan gordo tenía que ser Dirty Pair! O shi, hemos llegado a los tres dígitos señores (o señoritas).

Lamentablemente no les traigo un fic muy animado para celebrar esta ocasión, pero es que no me siento con ganas de escribir un dirty alegre... nos fuimos pa'la depre ._.

Como sea, soy y seguiré siendo mujer y Konomi-sensei es hombre, por lo tanto yo no soy él y él no es yo (?) y** POT no me pertence**, al igual que **tampoco Gone**, es de Nsync. (Pero es la canción de uno de mis AMVs favoritos de la dirty~)

**Advertencias:** muerte de un personaje y un Yuusi muy emo. Y no, no hay lemon, señoritas.

* * *

><p><strong><em>GONE<em>**

Para nadie era un misterio que Oshitari Yuushi fuese alabado como genio y prodigio. Alguien a quien de seguro no le faltarían las palabras adecuadas para obtener lo que desea. Un prodigio es una persona que posee una cualidad en un grado extraordinario, algo "especial, raro o primoroso en su línea", alguien con quien es difícil o casi imposible competir. Alguien que _debería _ser feliz…

Pero no lo es.

Una vez terminada la preparatoria, llegó la hora de apuntarse a los exámenes de admisión para la universidad. En realidad no había necesidad de que él los diera, dado que la universidad de Hyotei aceptaba sin examen al tercio superior de su preparatoria. Pero Yuushi dio el examen solo para ocupar el primer puesto. ¿Arrogancia? Sí, sin lugar a dudas. Aunque también había otra razón por la que dio el examen: quien sí tuvo que darlo de todas maneras fue Gakuto. Sus notas nunca fueron una maravilla, solo las de inglés, química y educción física, mas aquello no era suficiente como para colocarlo entre los mejores. Por eso se pasó las vacaciones estudiando. Claro que con la ayuda de Yuushi.

Es gracioso como a veces la vida juega con la realidad, a tal punto que te hace pensar que estás viviendo la trama de una novela o un manga shoujo. Pero a Gakuto y a Yuushi lo que les tocó más bien no fue eso, sino un shonen-ai o incluso un yaoi. Y así, un descuido llevó al desequilibrio, este a una caída, la cual se transformó en un beso urgido y fogoso en el suelo. De ahí un largo tiempo de relación con altibajos.

"Como una montaña rusa" pensó Yuushi recordando, mirado al cielo. Era lunes, lunes veintidós de marzo. Faltaba poco para que empezara de nuevo el ciclo en la universidad. Habían pasado ya tres meses desde que él y Gakuto habían terminado, pero todavía había algo que le molestaba de todo aquello. Aunque tampoco sabía si "molestar" era la palabra, tal vez "inquietar" u "ocupar"… A veces se ponía simplemente a pensar en su ex, en qué había realmente pasado. Recordaba roces, caricias, besos y berrinches. Era un poco masoquista, principalmente por la última, el pensar que esas eran cuatro de las cosas que más le habían gustado del acróbata, de las cosas que todavía le gustaban y lo atormentaban cuando tocaba a otra chica.

Era lunes, lunes veintidós de marzo. Faltaba poco para que empezara de nuevo el ciclo en la universidad, y de haber estado todavía juntos, habrían cumplido tres años de noviazgo.

En pocas palabras, Yuushi no lo había superado aún.

**_There's a thousand words that I could say  
>to make you come home, yeah.<br>Seems so long ago you walked away  
>and left me alone<em>**

A Yuushi jamás en la vida se le hubiera ocurrido pensar en Gakuto de otra manera. Era su amigo, muy cercano y de confianza, su compañero de clase y de dobles. Fue por un tiempo su vecino, antes de que sus padres decidieran por enésima vez mudarse de barrio. Pero nunca pensó en Gakuto como su pareja, como su novio. Pero eso fue durante la secundaria y la preparatoria.

Recordaba el cabello de Gakuto… Recordaba que había dicho que le gustaba y que Gakuto solo había asentido, desviando la mirada. Aquello fue dos días después de que lo hubiesen hecho por primera vez. No era que Yuushi fuese homosexual, al menos no pensaba que lo era pues nunca se había interesado por ningún hombre hasta ese momento. Le gustaban las castañas. Podía afirmar sin equivocarse que todas sus novias habían sido castañas, de piernas bonitas y ojos grandes y expresivos. Le gustaban femeninas y consentidoras. Y Gakuto no era nada de eso, excepto tal vez por las piernas.

Luego de él tuvo una suerte de relación con un chico de su carrera, peo aquello solo duró unos días hasta el primer polvo y después nada.

Cuando apartó por primera vez la camisa de Gakuto y acarició su pecho plano, una extraña sensación lo había invadido. Primero pensó que se sentía extraño, diferente a todo lo que había probado antes, pero luego comprobó que era prácticamente el mismo placer que había vivido antes, solo que algo diferente. Y no solo le gustó, sino que le fascinó a tal grado que Gakuto se volvió su droga. Lo buscaba cada vez más y buscaba también atarlo a él.

Pero al final no lo logró.

Sobraban las noches en las que divagaba con la mente puesta en el techo y los ojos abiertos como platos, pensando en mil formas diferentes de ir tras Gakuto y atarlo de nuevo a su cama y a su vida. En sus fantasías podía verse recitar mil palabreos sin sentido, pero que a los oídos de cualquier distraído sonarían como la declaración de amor más bella del mundo. Podía imaginarse murmurado pocas sílabas, pobres y sinceras, o gritando un solo "te amo", siendo al final siempre ignorado por el vacío eco de su habitación.

Y en la mañana despertaba de mal humor.

Puede que sonase cursi, pero no era mentira afirmar que con Gakuto había descubierto tantas cosas nuevas. Conoció lo qué significaba mirar a alguien y no tener ni idea de qué pensaba, sentir paranoia todos los días de que tal vez aquello pudiese terminar, y alivio cuando lo abrazaba oyendo sus protestas. Descubrió que había una gran diferencia entre besar y tocar con los labios. Sonaba estúpido decirlo ahora, pero descubrió que necesitaba a Gakuto, así como este necesitaba algo que no era él.

**_I remember what you said to me  
>You were acting so strange<br>and maybe I was too blind to see  
>that you needed a change<em>**

Pero las cosas llegaban a su fin, por más que Yuushi no creía que el suyo vendría tan rápido. Y nunca pensó que "rápido" serían esos tres años. Era raro pensar, se sentía raro, en que ya no habría un "nosotros" para ellos, al menos no en el sentido al que ya se había acostumbrado. Guardaba el agradable recuerdo del olor a champú de fresas de Gakuto, de su cara toda roja cuando le preguntó que si ese no era para mujeres y de su propia sonrisa divertida al atraparlo en brazos y comenzar una batalla de cosquillas, patadas y almohadones.

-¿Qué se supone que debería decir al respecto? –le había preguntado su primo pocos días antes de su separación.

Yuushi solo se encogió de hombros al mismo tiempo que terminaba su reporte para el último trabajo que le quedaba. Reacomodó el teléfono en su mano, sujetándolo luego con el hombro, mientras seguía tipeando en su laptop. Las vacaciones de invierno estaban a pocos días y el humor de todo el mundo estaba hasta las patas.

-Ya van a ser tres años. Digo, ¿tú y una relación duradera?

_Tres años…_

Pero el aniversario nunca llegó. Las vacaciones de invierno en cambio sí; dos días después, Gakuto con cara larga. Se preguntó que había pasado, primero a sí mismo y luego a Gakuto. Este no respondió, murmurando un "nada, nada" se metió al baño y no salió hasta luego de media hora. Ese día llamó Jiroh y se quedaron hablando por horas. El rubio no estaba pasando por su mejor momento tampoco y Gakuto de pronto parecía querer ser un buen amigo. El que pagó pato fue Yuushi.

_-Lo siento, pero no puedo más._

_-Está bien._

A veces extrañaba su menudo cuerpo dormir a su lado en la cama.

_Pero la vida sigue, _o al menos eso había dicho su hermana. Para Yuushi era más bien que el tiempo estaba de huelga y le fregaba la existencia. Al igual que sus padres. Había pasado el último trimestre de ese ciclo con los oídos llenos y rellenos con quejas, protestas, reclamaciones y todos los sinónimos que pueda encontrar yo en el diccionario de la Real Academia Española. Amenazas incluso, que buscase una novia linda, educada y de buen nombre, y se dejase de estupideces con otros hombres.

"Por favor", pensaba molesto, "¿qué acaso siguen viviendo en el siglo antepasado?"

Al parecer sí. Y él por su lado no recordaba ni siquiera bien el por qué de su separación.

**_Was it something I said  
>To make you turn away?<br>To make you walk out and leave me cold  
>If I could just find a way<br>To make it so that you were right here  
>right now..<em>**

No era que él buscase otra relación, a veces el alcohol simplemente se le subía uno a la cabeza y es ahí donde se olvida que al día siguiente había exámenes parciales. Una chica linda, castaña para variar, de preferencia con un busto prominente, o tal vez incluso un chico lindo, tímido podría ser, bajito y delgado. Pero no era que le sobrasen amantes, la verdad era que a estas alturas se estaba enfrascando en su carrera. "Dicen que el último año todos se vuelven antisociales." Eso había dicho Gakuto, quien estudiaba ingeniería química. La facultad de medicina estaba al otro lado del campus y además en el primer piso, por cuyas ventanas solo veías el jardín anexo. O sea que nada de buscarlo con la mirada…

-Ya deja de poner esa cara, que los trabajos me deprimen ya lo suficiente –trató de animarlo Saku, una compañera de clase.

Había sido un trimestre que apestó y con todos los sentidos que podía tener la palabra. No solo le terminó Gakuto, sino que internaron su madre que sufría de cáncer a la mama, su padre parecía haber entrado en la menopausia en lugar de ella y Atobe se comprometió. Bueno, esa última no era precisamente una mala. La chica era agradable, pero de carácter vale destacar, de seguro no de las que se dejan mandonear de un lado al otro. Se podía decir que sería interesante ver ese matrimonio. La gente decía que era demasiado temprano como para que se comprometiesen ya, pero Yuushi pensaba que estaba bien y que valía la pena mostrarle algo de apoyo a Atobe. Y tal vez a Jiroh…

_Besando su cuello bajó, pasando por su pecho y dejando un rastro de saliva. Lo oyó reírse, más nervioso que nada, y tuvo que sonreír también. Sabía que no era su primera vez, se lo había dicho, pero para Yuushi era la primera vez que estaba con otro chico de esa manera. Se le hacía raro el acariciar un pecho plano, pasar las manos por una cintura casi recta y sin curvas, sentir algo abultarse en los pantalones ajenos. Pero para todo había una primera vez, en eso creía él._

_Se dio la libertad de morderle el hombro. ¿Y qué si dejaba marca? Mejor aún, siempre le había gustado dejar un "pequeño recuerdo". Fue en ese momento cuando se preguntó por primera vez y seriamente cuánto duraría aquello. Se dio un mes, tal vez tres o cuatro. Luego de eso volvió a besarlo en la boca, mordisqueando su labio inferior._

_-Me encanta que hagas eso –confesó Gakuto con la cara roja._

_Yuushi rió, besando su mejilla a la vez que su mano lo masturbaba. Le encantaba esa expresión de Gakuto, esa misma que pone cuando algo le gusta demasiado. Cuando estaba urgido y quería ese algo AHORA._

_-Hmpf, mierda, ¿cuánto más piensas demorarte para desvestirme, ah?_

_Y Yuushi solo se rió y lo volvió a besar._

Gakuto había tenido antes dos novios y una sola enamorada. Yuushi todavía quería saber qué lo había llevado a terminar con todo.

**_I've been sitting here  
>Can't get you off my mind<br>I've tried my best to be a man and be strong  
>I've drove myself insane<br>Wishing I could touch your face  
>But the truth remains…<em>**

Al principio no había entendido muy bien qué era lo que había sucedido. Ahora lo único que quería -aparte de mandar al carajo a sus profesores- era tenerlo de nuevo cerca. Se decía que quería besarlo hasta hartarse y luego caía en la cuenta de que jamás se hartaría de Gakuto. Parecía un obsesionado y lo era. Gakuto era su obsesión y él había caído en una red que el pelirrojo sin querer había expandido por su vida. Estaba atrapado por sus ojos, que eran los ojos de un niño… Se sentía pedófilo de pronto y no le importaba. Sus manos siempre habían estado cálidas, ni calientes ni frías, más bien tibias. Las suyas propias siempre estaban frías y aquello hacía que Gakuto se estremeciera cuando tocaba. No solo sus manos eran cálidas, todo él lo era. La única parte de su cuerpo que siempre estaba caliente era su cuello y era donde a Yuushi más le gustaba besarlo.

-Me deprimes –había dicho Atobe la semana pasada-. Ya supéralo.

Más que deprimir, sabía que daba lástima. Era inevitable preguntarse qué diría Gakuto si lo viera. ¿Qué diría?

-Me das lástima.

Eso diría, Gakuto podía ser bien directo cuando quería, pero Yuushi sabía que la mitad de las cosas que el pelirrojo decía no significaban lo que la gente entendía. Un "me hartas, tú y tus amiguitas" era en realidad un "te quiero para mí solo, ¿qué no ves que estoy celoso?", y un "lárgate de aquí" debía complementarse con un "y vuelve cuando termine de llorar". Gakuto lloraba más seguido de lo que la gente creía. Lloraba cuando ya no podía seguir estudiando más, cuando no entendía algo por más que se lo repitiesen ochocientas veces y cuando le terminaba a alguien. No era un llanto que inundaba todo con sumar de lágrimas, era más bien algo discreto, pero a la vez muy infantil y conmovedor. Era patético.

Igual que Yuushi.

En las mañanas no había ya que despertar a su novio, por lo general a besos, por lo que ahora sin falta siempre llegaba puntual a clases. Solo una vez en su último bimestre faltó a clases a causa de que su madre había sufrido una recaída y fue a verla en el hospital. Eso fue casi al final del ciclo.

-Quisiera tocarte –murmuró para sí cuando lo vio una vez al otro lado de la cafetería, pero calló cuando una chica se sentó delante de él y comenzó a hablarle.

Le respondió por cortesía y se volvieron a ver una semana más tarde. Luego de eso ella lo invitó a un fiesta, donde fue y no al vio en ningún lado, pero conoció a otro chico. Qué más daba…

**_You're gone…  
>You're...<em>**

Un día Jiroh apareció en su puerta, mirándolo algo preocupado. Había tartamudeado algo de Gakuto, de amigos y de superar las cosas. Pensó que lo mejor sería hacerlo pasar, porque afuera hacía mucho frío y había preparado demasiado café como para tomárselo él solo.

-Gakuto tiene novio, ¿sabías?

-No.

Realmente no quería hablar de aquello, peo a la vez sí. Jiroh parecía haber notado aquello y siguió.

-No me cae mucho su nueva pareja, pero es un buen estudiante y tiene dinero –murmuró.

"¿Y a mí qué?" quiso responder Yuushi irritado, pero solo alzó una ceja a la vez que daba un sorbo de su tasa.

-Bien por él –dijo normal-. Atobe se fue de vacaciones con Momoko.

Jiroh rió, algo frustrado porque Yuushi había destapado sus intenciones. No era que había ido en busca de consuelo o algo así, simplemente quería ver a alguien que estuviese peor que él para no sentirse tan mal. Pero la jugada no le salió y terminó bajo el prodigio. Jiroh podía ser bastante cariñoso. Pero Jiroh no era Gakuto, era demasiado dulce para eso, como la miel, y a Yuushi nunca le había gustado la miel. Le gustaba ser él el que diese todo en una relación, el que llenase al otro, pero Jiroh parecía querer tener ese rol también. Así que solo fueron amantes por las vacaciones de invierno hasta que empezó el nuevo ciclo y se olvidaron de lo que había sucedido.

-Vendré tal vez otro día –dijo la última vez Jiroh cuando se despidió de Yuushi con un beso en la mejilla.

No volvería porque murió esa misma noche atropellado, y Yuushi y Gakuto se volvieron a ver en su funeral. Pero Gakuto ni lo dignó de su mirada, sino quela mantuvo fija en el suelo, como si esperase que de ahí volviese a salir su amigo. No vio en ninguna parte al dichoso novio y supuso que había sido una mentira del rubio para sentirse mejor. Aquello le hizo pensar que era extraño que le doliese menos la muerte de Jiroh que la casi desaparición de Gakuto y su nueva pareja.

Le sorprendió el que Atobe no fuese al funeral.

**_I don't wanna make excuses, baby  
>Won't change the fact that you're gone<br>But if there's something that I could do  
>Won't you please let me know?<em>**

_-¡Lleguéee!_

_El silencio respondió. Gakuto frunció el ceño, dejando sus zapatos en la puerta, y corrió a la cocina. Mas esta estaba vacía. Dejó las bolsas sobre la mea y fue a buscar a su novio. Pasó por la sala, el baño, el cuarto de estudio y no lo halló, por lo que supuso que estaría en su habitación. Ya lo haría pagar por no responder cuando lo llamaba._

_Sonrió al verlo dormido. Realmente era muy divertido cuando estaba echado barriga arriba, la boca ligeramente abierta y los lentes resbalándosele por la cara. Se acercó a la cama, subiéndose y avanzando a cuatro patas, hasta finalmente quedar encima del prodigio._

_-¿Qué prodigio, ni que ocho cuartos? –se burló antes de inclinarse y besarle los párpados._

_Yuushi se removió y Gakuto soltó una risita, procediendo a morderle la nariz, cosa que finalmente lo hizo despertar._

_-¿Qué haces? –se quejó el de cabello azul, tocándose la nariz entre molesto y confundido._

_Gakuto solo volvió a reír, siendo atrapado con las manos en la masa._

_-Qué vago que puedes ser, ah –acusó el acróbata mientras se levantada, quedando solo arrodillado._

_-¿Yo? –cuestionó Yuushi con una sonrisa._

_Estiró una mano, tomando a Gakuto del brazo, y lo jaló para tumbarlo encima de él. Pudieron sentir el aliento del otro sobre su cara y era un sentimiento agradable y delicioso, como cuando uno está completamente contento, sin problemas, sin preocupaciones, solo uno mismo echado y sonriendo. Yuushi pasó una mano por la espalda del más pequeño y la dejó descansar sobre su curvatura, sujetándolo. Gakuto lo besó de nuevo, separándose luego de unos segundos para quedarse echado encima de su novio._

_-¿Ves? Ahora eres un vago también –bromeó Yuushi mientras le llenaba la cara de besos y Gakuto se reía._

**_And I know in my heart  
>You can't say that you don't love me too<br>Please say you do_**

_-Te amo._

Era casi como una rutina de la que no se podía aburrir por más que quisiera. Te amo, te amo, te amo. Y Gakuto solo se reía y lo volvía a besar, acusándolo de cursi y demasiado romántico. A Yuushi eso no le importaba.

Y de nuevo un "te amo" era derramado por sus labios a la hora que todo parecía acabarse. Sabía que era en vano esperar un "y yo a ti", un "yo también", pero no era que lo necesitase con tanta urgencia como necesitaba su presencia cerca. Gakuto no tenía ni idea de qué le había hecho, solo sabía que tal vez había arruinado una muy buena amistad. Para siempre… Gakuto era muy descuidado en ese asunto.

**_Wishing I could touch your face_**

-Te amo.

Podía repetirlo un millar de veces, pero nada tendría sentido si no era oído. Necesitaba, quería, que Gakuto lo oyese, que se volviese una vez más, le sonriese y asintiese, como solía hacerlo. "Sí, sí, lo sé". Lo sabe… ¿pero entonces por qué se fue, sabiéndolo? Yuushi necesitaba respuestas.

-Te amo…

Ahora, las quería en ese mismo instante.

Al día siguiente empezarían las clases de nuevo. Atobe ya había vuelto junto a su novia, con la cual se encontró esa mañana en al supermercado.

-Dios, fue bellísimo –musitó la chica mientras esperaban en la fila de las cajas-. Realmente un viaje a las Filipinas vale totalmente la pena. Oh, pero tú te ves muy blanco…

-Es invierno –contestó Yuushi.

Pero Momoko bufó.

-No blanco en ese sentido –explicó-. Pálido, como enfermo. ¿Te has estado alimentando bien?

Sí, lo había estado haciendo. Nada había cambiado realmente en su rutina diaria, no mucho al menos. Comía igual, dormía a la hora que debía ser (o cuando podía), y cada que podía, salía al aire libre.

Pero se veía enfermo. Enfermo, porque lo que lo alimentaba, le daba cobijo y su alegría se habían esfumado.

_-Te amo…_

_…tanto_

**_But the truth remains…_**


End file.
